Conventional epoxy resins, such as the glycidyl ethers prepared by reacting a dihydric phenol such as 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (BPA) with epichlorohydrin in the presence of alkaline medium, when heat-cured with urea-formaldehyde resins, melamine-formaldehyde resins, and the like produce coatings which exhibit good gloss and color. On the other hand, when the saturated epoxy resins derived therefrom are cured with urea-formaldehyde, melamine-formaldehyde resins, anhydrides, etc., the resulting coatings generally exhibit considerable discoloration on overbake. It has now been found that the color and gloss of these cured saturated epoxy resin coatings can be significantly improved by the addition of heat and/or actinic stabilizers.